The desire to have hair retain a particular shape is widely held. The two methodologies of accomplishing this are permanent chemical alteration of the hair or temporary alteration. A temporary alteration is one which can be removed by water or by shampooing. This has generally been accomplished by means of applying a composition to dampened hair after shampooing and/or conditioning and prior to drying and/or styling. The materials used to provide setting benefits are resins or gums and are sold in the form of mousses, gels, lotions, or sprays. However, these materials tend to increase difficulty with combing the hair, degrade hair feel, and can be difficult to work with. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity for improvement.